Goddess In Hogwarts
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Two American girls arrive at Hogwarts, and they have a secret, that no one can ever find out, What happens when Hermione does? Who are these Goddesses? Review! We own nothing!
1. The Secret

_Author Note: This story is made by Stylin'Fire and SpikeAbsessor. More will come when you review. So review soon. We own nothing! Just the plot! And the Leah and Madi characters._

It was the start of term feast, and the first years had already been sorted. The golden trio sat at the Gryffindortable, awaiting the headmaster's speech.

"I would like to start my speech but before I do…" He did not finish, because the Great Halls doors flew open.

At the doors stood two girls who looked about sixteen. The first one had dark brown hair that reached her waist, bright green eyes, and an intimidating look in the way she stood. She wore black pants, a green halter-top and a black leather jacket that reached the floor. The other girl had long blonde hair, and light blue eyes that danced with laughter. She wore a jean skirt, a baby blue tube top, and a black leather jacket that reached her butt. Each girl had on boots that clicked as they walked up the isle, every boy was staring at the beautiful girls.

"Well, I guess that I need to introduce these ladies. They are Americans that will stay with us this year. We have a Miss Leah Regit." He said as he pointed to the girl who now stood next to him with brown hair. She just nodded her head.

"And a Miss Madeline Aneles." He said, pointing to the girl in blue, she smiled at everyone in the hall.

"We need to sort them, they will be in their sixth year." He said as Leah sat down on the stool, she pulled the hat on her head, and it instantly shouted "Gryffindor" She gave a rare smile and walked to the table.

The blonde girl sat down and pulled on the hat. She sat there for a good two minutes; she then started to play with her necklace, which was a crescent moon. The hat finally shouted "Gryffindor" she walked over to her friend and sat down.

"That is all, now tuck in!" He finished.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." A girl with bush brown hair said.

"Hi! I am Madi, and this is my friend Leah, don't mind her, she is always grumpy." Said the blonde.

"I thought Dumbledor said your name was Madeline." Ron said.

"It is, but that sounds too proper to me." She replied with a shrug.

"So you are from America?" Hermione questioned.

"We are from Ohio." Leah said as she spoke for the first time.

"So Harry, why are you so quite?" Madi asked the raven-haired boy.

"No reason, I just don't feel like talking." He said.

"I understand how you feel." Madi said with a shrug.

"Leah, play nice, you don't want to make an enemy on the first day." Madi told her friend. She had been glaring at Ron.

"It is not my fault that he has no manners." She said with a sigh.

"Leah, don't do something stupid." Madi said, looking at her food.

"Yes mother." Leah replied.

"I resent that." Madi said glaring at Leah.

"You resent everything." Leah reminded her.

"Why are you so mean today? Wait I know! You miss your Spikey-poo!" Madi said with a giggle.

"I do not, and back off." Leah said, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Fine, just be nice." Madi said as she turned her back, she faced Harry.

"So you are the famous Harry Potter, that must really suck." Madi said to the confused boy in front of her. "Being famous must be horrible, always being followed, people only talking to you just because you are famous." She added.

"How do you know that I hate being famous?" Harry asked her curiously.

"It is all in your eyes. I can read people very well. There is sadness in your eyes, and guilt. I bet you feel guilty about the deaths of people around you. But you shouldn't feel guilty, you are not God, you are a mere mortal. You can't control who lives and who dies, you need to move on." Madi said, as she looked deep into his eyes.

"How do you know all of this, you have known me for only a few moments." Harry said.

"I understand that feeling, and I can see it in other people. If there is one thing that I have learned in my life it is that you can't blame yourself for things that you can not control." Madi said softly, she started to push the food around on her plate. Leah saw this and gave her hand a gentle squeeze; Madi simply smiled and excused herself.

"Tell us about yourself." Hermione said to Leah. Leah smiled slyly and started to tell them about herself.

"I grew up in Ohio, and met Madi when I was about eleven. I am considered the bad girl, and Madi is considered the good girl, but she is anything but a good girl." Leah said, she too excused herself and left the great hall, leavening three very confused people behind.

"There is something very strange about them. Especially that one that hates me." Ron said as he took another bite of his dinner. The other two agreed, and decided to go back to the common room.

When they got there, Madi and Leah were standing in a corner fighting about something.

"An astronaut would never be able to beat a cave man!" Madi yelled at her friend.

"But an astronaut is smarter than a cave man." Leah said back.

"Yes, but they don't have weapons, and cave men have fire!" Madi retorted.

"No, they would be too stupid to even think about it! They would probably hit themselves over the head with clubs if you told them a bee was on their head!" Leah yelled.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Hermione asked, she crossed the room over to them and crossed her arms.

"If a cave man and an astronaut got in a fight, who would win?" Madi asked.

"Well it depends. Does the astronaut have a weapon?" Hermione asked.

"No." Leah said.

"Well then the cave man because they were known to be violent." Hermione stated.

"Told you." Madi said. Leah just glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Well we should get to bed, goodnight Harry, Ron, Hermione." Madi said as she and Leah started to walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"They are weird, but I like them. Except for the one who wants to kill me of course." Ron said. Harry just simply watched the girls walk up the stairs. It confused him. When they had walked out of the great hall, every male had been staring at them, almost as if they were Veela's. It puzzled him, but he shook his head, he would think about it tomorrow.

The next day in History of Magic, Leah and Madi walked in, but they were not wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Leah wore a green shirt, and blue jeans. Madi wore a skirt and a blue halter-top.

Professor Binn's had been fired, so they had a new teacher, a man named Professor Collins. He walked into the room and looked around at the students. "Today we will be discussing the two most powerful goddesses in the world." He said.

"They are the Goddess of the Earth, and the Goddess of the Moon. Lets start with Earth." He pointed to a projector. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes showed up on the screen. "This is what people think the Earth Goddess looks like. She is a very powerful force of good. She has green eyes, and brown hair, she is also best friends with the Moon Goddess." He said.

"She has the powers of the Earth, like controlling the growth of plants, but it does not stop there, she can read minds, levitate, and turn invisible. She is also said to be an empathic. Does anyone know what that is?" He asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?" He asked.

"An empathic is a person who can feel others emotions, it makes it so that they don't always know what their emotions are, because theirs are clouded by others emotions. It takes a very powerful person to be able to control this power." Hermione said.

"Very good. What she said is true. The Goddess of Earth has complete control of this though; this is because she is not a mortal." He said. He pointed to the screen again, and it soon had a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"This is what the Goddess of the Moon looks like. She is the more powerful of the two because she is not all good. Her mother was Selena, the first Goddess of the Moon, and her father was the God of War. She has blonde hair and light blue eyes; some say that her eyes lured many to her bed. Let's start with her Moon powers. She can call for objects, freeze time, and she can move things at her will. Her War powers are more violent. She can throw fire, blow things up, and she can control fire, make it do anything that she wishes."

"Together they are almost unstoppable, they are immortal, but only when they are in their kingdoms, their kingdom is where they rule. They are best friends, and only come to Earth when it is absolutely necessary. They are thought to be Sirens, irresistible. They can both teleport and they can change into an animal. Earth is known to be a tiger, and Moon is known to be a jaguar."

" To identify these Gods, you have to look into their eyes; their eyes are too beautiful to be human. They also wear amulets. Earth's is a gold flower, and Moon's is a crescent Moon made of moon rocks. Well it is time for you to go, no homework and see you next week." The class left.

"That was a very interesting class." Hermione said.

"I agree with you, it was." Ron said, surprising everyone.

"Well I think it is a load of crap." Leah said.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, two girls being sirens…please." Leah said with a snort.

"Well, Leah and I have to go, see you guys later!" Madi said as she dragged Leah away form the trio. The two girls headed down the hallway and stopped by a statue of a witch.

"Why are you acting that way? You could have given away our secret." Madi said to her friend.

"Well they called us Sirens!" Leah fired back.

"We are here to help people, not murder them!" Madi shouted in response.

"Well I like murdering things!" Leah said back.

"Don't worry, you will get to kill things tonight, we are going hunting." Madi said as a rare smile crossed Leah's face.

"Well, I DO like killing things." Leah said slowly. The two girls walked down the hall, and found Hermione.

"Hey! Do you want to come to the library with me?" She said as she suddenly came up from behind.

"Sure, but we won't study." Leah said as she began to follow Hermione. They walked with the bushy haired girl to the library.

When they got there, they sat down at a table, and Hermione noticed Madi's necklace.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to Madi's necklace.

"Nothing." Madi said as she hid it in her shirt. Hermione just stared for a moment, but then continued to look something up in her book.

"Hey, here's a section on the Goddesses!" Hermione said as she looked up from her book. She then looked back down at the picture, then back up at Leah. Hermione began to stare; Leah looked up from examining her nails, and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"You look just like the picture of the Earth Goddess that's in this book." Hermione stated, with a bit of question in her voice.

"We have to go." Madi said as she grabbed Leah's arm, and pulled her out of the library.

"Hmm, there is a resemblance between those two and these pictures. Too much of a resemblance. Where did I put my computer?" Hermione asked as she searched her bag for her laptop. She pulled it out, and began to search the Internet.

"I can't believe you pulled me out of there! She was about figure it out!" Leah said with a glare.

"She is not supposed to figure it out!" Madi yelled back.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"I don't know!" Madi said as she pondered the thought.

"Well…that's not fair!" Leah said.

"I don't make the rules, go talk to the Head Honcho." Madi said.

"Fred?" Leah questioned.

"No! Albert!" Madi yelled. They suddenly heard a voice yelling behind them. They tuned around just in time to have Hermione collide with them.

"OW! What was that for? Oh My GOD! My HAIR!" Madi yelled.

"We need to talk, NOW!" Hermione said as she shoved them into an empty classroom.

"You guys are the Goddesses! ADMIT IT!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine. We are." Madi confessed.

"I should have figured it out sooner, you have the necklaces and your last names are just your identities backwards!" Hermione responded. "See you have the Moon necklace," she said, pointing to Madi. "And you have the…wait, where is it?" Hermione questioned.

"Ya, where is it?" Madi asked threateningly.

"It's…umm… It didn't go with my outfit, ok!" Leah shouted.

"It protects you, you idiot!"

"This is stupid, the entire thing is stupid!" Leah said.

"No it's not, by calling it stupid, you are calling me stupid!" Madi shouted back.

"Stupid." Leah said.

"Stop it."

"Stupid,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Stupid, STUPID, **STUPID!**"

"SHUT UP!" Madi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it, someone might hear you guys." Hermione said cautiously. Just then Harry and Ron entered the room.

"I thought I heard you guys yelling." Ron said, instantly regretting his words, because just as he said it, Leah gave him an extra evil look.

"Oh God." Harry said slowly.

"Leah be nice." Madi said.

"Don't try to stop me Madi."

"Leah."

"He's going out the window."

"Leah."

"1,2,3" Madi grabbed onto Leah, just as she was about to lunge at Ron. He quickly hid behind Harry.

"Ok Harry, you have been saving the world, now it is my turn, SAVE ME!" Ron pleaded. Leah's eyes began to turn yellow as Madi dragged her out of the room.

"Don't tell anyone Hermione, bye guys!" Madi said as she slammed the door.

"Harry, invisibility cloak, we are following them." Ron said.

"I thought you wanted to keep your life." Harry said.

"Umm…I…umm…" Ron started.

"He can't think of a good comeback, so we will all go with him, although we might get killed in the process, but we will take our chances."


	2. Boyfriends?

**Boyfriends...**

Madi dragged Leah outside just as she began to turn invisible with rage. Madi transformed into a silvery blue tube top and matching mini skirt. Her hair turned glittery and her body began to sparkle. Leah's outfit began to change into an olive green, single strapped top and a matching pair of pants complete with oversized belts hanging half way down her leg. Madi began to grow weary with blood lust and searched the area for demons. Leah followed quickly behind her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out of the school unnoticed by the two girls ahead of them.

When the girls spotted their first demon, they ran for it with mangled furry clouding their senses. They each ran to get the kill, but half way to the victim Madi stopped.

"Hey I think I dated this guy!" Madi said in mild recognition.

"WHAT THIS ONE TOO?" Leah said, wild surprise stopping the constant blood lust.

"It wasn't my fault he was sexy then and isn't now!" Madi shouted back.

"Fine, you can kill him." Leah said.

"Yes!" Madi said in triumph.

"Wait, I sense fear, and surprise, someone is here, and I think it is the idiot." Leah said with a sudden sniff to the air.

"I don't care if they are here or not! I am gonna kill my ex boyfriend. All the good times that we shared, oh well, he's gonna die!" Madi said as she ran for the ugly demon, he had red skin and black eyes.

"He needs to shower." Leah said.

"Who me?" Madi shouted back, mid kick.

"No the idiot," Leah said back.

"Idiot, where? Leah where did you go?" Madi yelled, as she noticed her friends' sudden absence.

"I'm right here!" Leah said, she was under the invisibility cloak with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Where is here? Oh well, Mr. Demon, meet Mr. fire, ohh pretty, wait, focus." Madi said as she made a fireball appear in her hand. She threw it the demon; he exploded at once into a pile of ash.

"That was too easy." Leah stated.

"Yes it was." Madi said in the general direction of where Leah was. The demon suddenly appeared again.

"Why won't you die!" Madi yelled, as she started to kick him.

"Wait! That is a fire demon, throw him in the lake." Leah yelled to her friend.

"Yes the lake! That's it! Hey Leah how did you know?" Madi said.

"I have been spending a lot of time with Spike, you know that." Leah stated. Madi threw the demon into the lake.

"Hey! Shouldn't he be worshiping me? I am his GOD!" Madi yelled.

"That is why he dated you, he was trying to worship you, but you attacked him." Leah said as she finally made her way out from under the cloak, quickly followed by Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Leah, why are they here?" Madi asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me, not even the idiot. He will be thrown out of a window as punishment." Leah said, as she slowly drummed her fingers together. Ron ran to hide behind Harry as Leah laughed.

"Don't mind her, she is really a nice person at heart." Madi said to Ron, he just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you guys here? Hermione, didn't I tell you not to tell them?" Madi asked. Hermione looked guilty, and just nodded her head.

"You have broken my trust, it is hard to get trust, and even harder to earn back." Madi said, she sounded disappointed.

"I didn't want them to do something stupid, they don't think before they act. I was trying to help." Hermione defended.

"People think that just because you are a God, that you are not a person. And you violating my trust has given me another reason to not like mortals. I already have a bad view of them." Madi said to the girl.

"Why do you not like humans?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you think, your professor give you a bad vision of what God's are, he called us Sirens, he said that my eyes could lead any man into my bed. History has given me a bad reputation. I have had a hard enough life, without your kind adding to it. I had to watch the Dark wizard kill my parents. I had to take over my parent's kingdom, and I had to learn to use my powers, without guidance." Madi said to the group.

"I never knew that." Hermione said sadly.

"Your kind never asked. I am going to go to bed. See you later." Madi said, she walked past them and into the castle.

"We should go after her." Harry said.

"No, let her be. She has been holding this in for too long, she needs to vent." Leah said.

"You mean to say that she has never talked about the death of her parents?" Harry asked.

"She was ten when they died, and she saw it happen, it would be kind of hard to talk about Potter. And it sounds like someone I know." Leah said with a glare to the boy.

"I can't believe she dated a demon." Ron said.

"She dates them all the time, she just never knows if they are demons or not. It can be hard to tell you know." Leah said with a small smile.

"I think we should go in, we might get detention if we are out any later." Hermione said.

"Sure, I have to go see if she is ok anyway." Leah said as she started to walk back into the castle.

"Leah, what is Madi like?" Harry asked as he ran to catch up with her.

"Madi, well, she can annoy you, but she has a good heart. She can read people really well; she always knows what other people are feeling. She is always willing to help. Your teacher said that she was part evil, but there is not an evil bone in her body, she couldn't be evil, even if she tried. She has gone through a lot, but she is still the same person I met when I was eleven." Leah said to the boy beside her.

"You like her." Leah stated suddenly.

"What-how-how did you know?" he asked her confused.

"I am an empathic, remember?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well yes, but I don't think that she would like me because she is a God, and I am a human." He said with a sad sigh.

"No, she likes you too, I can tell. No I can't read her, but I have known her for five years, I know her really well. But if you act on your feelings, don't hurt her, she has been hurt too much in her life." Leah said. They reached the common room and said the password (Chocolate Frogs).

"Leah! Save me!" Madi said as she flew down the stairs.

"What is it?" Leah asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Save me from your boyfriend!" Madi said. A man around the age of eighteen came down the stairs. He had bleached blonde hair, a tight black muscle shirt, and a long leather jacket.

"SPIKE!" Leah yelled, she threw herself at him and hugged him tight.

"Ello Pet." He said, returning the hug.

"He has been hanging around my room for like twenty minutes, and he kept bugging me!" Madi exclaimed.

"I walked in, and I assume that I startled her, so she threw her hairbrush at me." Spike said, his deep British accent made Leah want to kiss him forever.

"Yes you startled me! I keep thinking that you are a vampire, and not a human. I thought that you had to be invited in." Madi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not a human, I am immortal too you know. Not to mention I have the same strength that I had when I was a vampire." Spike said.

"I should know. I did the spell!" Madi said defensively.

"How could I forget, you screamed when I said that you had to cut off a piece of your hair for it to work." Spike said with a smile.

"That was not my fault! Now shut up and kiss your girlfriend." Madi said as she stormed up the stairs muttering something about 'cutting off his family jewels'. Spike took her advice, and he started to kiss Leah.

"I think that we should go to bed, we will talk about this tomorrow." Hermione said as she headed towards her dormitory.

"Fine, but I want to know how Madi can put up with all of their snogging." Harry said as he looked at the couple that was still kissing.

"We will ask her tomorrow Harry, now go to bed and sleep." Hermione said in her 'I-know-what's-best-for-you' voice.

"Fine, goodnight Hermione." Harry said as he started to walk up the stairs to his dormitory.

They left the kissing couple in the common room, doing only God knows what. Harry had trouble sleeping that night, he kept thinking about Madi. He really did like her, but he didn't know if she really did like him. Harry sighed, and fell asleep.

A/N: Another chappie! Well we didn't get as many reviews as we had hoped, but hey, we can't be too picky! Please review, and we will get the chapter out faster if we get ALOT of reviews!

Illyria

Shivenna

AKA SpikeAbsessor and Stylin'Fire


	3. Show and Tell

**Show and Tell

* * *

**

The next morning, was bright and sunny. As Harry went down to the common room, he found Madi, Leah, Spike, Ron, and Hermione talking.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Madi said happily.

"Who?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"Muggle thing Ron." Hermione said.

"So in case you didn't really understand who Spike is, he is also known as William the Bloody, for his god awful poetry." Madi said with a snicker.

"It was not my fault." Spike defended.

"Ya, right." Madi said back to him.

"Well we should all go to the room of requirement so we can explain." Leah said to the group. And so they headed to the room of requirement. When they got there, Ron started to ask questions instantly.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Well, if we told you, you wouldn't believe us. So we will just show you." Madi said.

Leah crossed her arms, and her body was covered in a brilliant green light. When the light disappeared, she stood in front of them in an olive green dress. It reached the floor and hugged her body. Her hair was straight, and a crown of gold appeared on her head, it had a flower in the front, and vines snaking around her head. Her necklace was there too.

Madi then crossed her arms, and her body was engulfed in a bright blue light. When it was gone, she stood in a silvery blue dress that reached the floor. It had halter straps, and a baby blue cape attached to her shoulders. Her hair was straight, but some random pieces had been curled. She had a crown of diamonds on her head, and silvery makeup on her face.

"Wow." Said the golden trio.

"My name is Princess Leah Illyria of Earth. I am Goddess of the Earth." Leah said to them.

"My name is Princess Madeline Shivanna Selena of the Moon and War. I am the Goddess of the Moon, and of War." Madi said.

"How is that possible?" Harry questioned.

"Yes I have that same question, I have wanted to know since you told me last night." Hermione said.

"When I was ten years old, my parents were killed by Lord Vodemort. I was left in my kingdom by myself. I had to teach myself how to control my powers. When I turned eleven, I met Leah we became instant friends. Her parents told me of Albus Dumbledore, a man that could help me. So I met him. As I grew up, I thought of him as my grandfather, he taught me how to control my powers, and how to be with people. He then told me of a war, and that I might be of assistance, you know being the Goddess of War and all. I would never go to Earth alone, so I took Leah." Madi said.

"What Professor Collins said was true, we are immortal, but only when we live in our kingdoms. And we only come here if we can help. We have lived in our kingdoms for about one hundred sixty years." Leah said.

"How is that even possible, you look to young to be one hundred?" Ron asked.

"Time is different where they live, one year there, is ten here." Spike said. Speaking for the first time.

"I met Spike when I was fifteen, he was one of the worst vampires known to man. And Madi restored his soul, and made him human. He has been helping us fight the forces of darkness ever since." Leah said.

"So you came here because you needed to help?" Harry asked.

"Partly, Albus asked us to come here and help you Harry." Madi said. Her eyes boring into his.

"How were you to help me?" Harry asked.

"You have kept your feelings to yourself for too long. He sent me to help you vent. I was to make you love me. To see that you have a gift of love, and that you need to realize that people to care about you." Madi said quietly, not looking at him but on the floor.

"Why would you even agree to that?" Harry yelled.

"I wanted to help Harry! And you are the only person who can defeat Voldemort, and the only way to kill him is to love! I had to make you see that!" Madi yelled back.

"So you never even liked me? I was just some sort of job to you?" Harry asked her, he had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

"No! I fell in love with you. In one stupid day I fell in love with you. I let my guard down, and I fell in love." Madi yelled back. The room went silent.

"You fell in love with me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, and that is why we had to tell you the truth." Madi said.

"I fell in love with you too." Harry said. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"This is very bad." Leah muttered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You don't get the risks of loving a Goddess, she has powers unimaginable, and many people want to kill her to get to those powers." Leah said.

"She is right. I have made a lot of enemies; I have killed my own kind. My father was the King of demons, and I have killed many demons." Madi said to the group.

"Well on a lighter note, why don't Leah and Madi show you their powers." Spike said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll go first." Leah said. She walked over to a cleared area, and levitated off of the ground. She hovered for a few seconds before landing gracefully on the ground again.

"Ok, now I need Ron here to think of something…anything." Leah said with an evil smile on her face.

"I like Hermione." Ron thought.

"You like Hermione." Leah stated.

"Hey! How did you know?" Ron asked as Hermione blushed.

"I can read minds, oh and Hermione likes you too, I can feel her love for you from over here." Leah said to the two.

"Do you really like me Ronald?" Hermione asked him.

"Well…yeah." Ron said to her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Now let me show you Earth." Leah said. She pointed to a potted plant, and it grew white flowers.

"Ok, now look at my hand." They all tuned and looked at her hand, and it turned invisible.

"Wow." Ron said.

"My turn. Lets start with fire." Madi said. They all turned to look at her. She held out her hand, and a fireball appeared. She then threw up the plant Leah made grow, and with a flick of her wrist, it exploded.

"That is o cool!" Ron said.

"Ok, now Ron, I think you need to stand next to Spike." She lifted her hand, and Ron went flying. When he finally landed, he was standing next to Spike.

"I like that one." Harry commented.

"And now Harry, I love you and all, but I hate your glasses." When she said glasses, his glasses appeared in her outstretched hand.

"And my last power. Freezing of time." Madi said. "Ron, throw that vase at me." Madi ordered. Ron picked up a vase, and threw it at her. She threw her hands out, and it stopped in midair.

"That is such a cool power." Ron said. Madi simply shrugged.

"If you really are the Princess Madeline Shivanna Selena and Princess Leah Illyria, then how come we call you Madi Aneles and Leah Regit?" Harry asked.

"Look at the last names backwards." Leah said.

"Selena and Tiger." Hermione said.

"My animal form." Leah said to them.

"And my mothers name." Madi said softly.

"How come the students couldn't be told this?" Hermione asked them.

"Do you have any idea what that could do?" Madi asked her.

"No." Hermione said.

"When we walk into a room, and we have our guard down, we have the looks of a Veela, people start to treat us like them. So we usually keep our guards up, but it does go down sometimes. If we told them, most with no self-control would be all over us." Madi told them.

"I always wondered why the boys looked at you and drooled." Harry said.

"Yes and you can't tell people about them, if you do, the consequences would be dire." Spike said with a small growl.

"Do you understand?" Leah asked them.

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Sure."

These were the answers that the golden trio gave to them.

"Good, now we can tell you that Tommy boy is going to attack sometime on the near future. You have to train. Train every night. Practice dueling." Madi said. Her voice had gone form happy to dead serious.

"We have to go tell Albus that you know. Do not, I repeat, do not talk about this unless you are in a secure location." Leah said.

"We promise." Hermione said, speaking for all of them. The boys nodded.

"Well then we need to go to Albus' office. Bye guys." Madi said. She crossed her arms, and she left in a swirl of blue fire.

"We will be seeing you." Leah said. She tool Spike's hand. She disappeared in a swirl of emerald green glitter.

"That was so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"You do understand that we can't talk about this in public right?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes I do." Harry said.

"I get it." Ron answered.

"Well then let's duel!" Hermione said happily. They spent a good three hours dueling.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I wrote this in one day! YAY ME! I will not update untill we have at least 8 reviews...so review!

Illyria

Shivanna

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. It Starts

**It Starts**

"Remind me again, why we deal with demons?" Madi said as she plopped down on a couch in the common room, and groaned, as she got comfortable.

"To keep man kind safe." Leah said with a small laugh.

"Screw the mortals! My feet hurt!" Madi complained.

"Well, then you should not have stepped on a rock!" Leah shot at her. Madi simply pouted.

"What is going on in here pet?" Spike asked as he led the trio over to where Leah and Madi sat.

"My feet hurt." Madi complained again.

"Suck it up and take it like a…thing!" Leah said getting irritated.

"I am not a THING! I am a GOD!" Madi bellowed.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat down by Madi, she instantly shut her mouth, and looked at him intently.

"We were chasing down a demon that is supposed to worship me, and I stepped on a very sharp rock." Madi said as she adjusted her foot into a more comfortable position.

"Why were you chasing down a demon?" Ron asked.

"We have to, it is part of our job." Leah said with a sigh.

"And it ruins clothes too!" Madi added.

"You have twelve of the same outfit." Leah reminded her.

"That is not the point and you know it." Madi said with a glare at Leah.

"How many demons are there in the world?" Hermione asked.

"Millions." Leah and Madi said at the same time.

"Well, you need sleep, or you will never be able to go hunting tomorrow." Madi told Leah.

"I know. I just don't feel tired." Leah said as she looked up the ceiling.

"You should, you sent a demon flying into me!" Madi said with a glare towards Leah.

"I already said sorry for that!" Leah said with another glare toward Madi.

"Well, at least I am not going to die." Madi said.

"That is what you said last time." Leah said with a smirk.

"Your really mean today!" Madi said to her.

"I just have a really bad feeling." Leah whispered.

"Like something bad is going to happen?" Madi questioned.

"I think that there is going to be some sort of attack." Leah said as she lifted her hand to her head.

"Well, I think that we talk to Dumbledore." Madi said to her.

"I think that the final battle is coming." Leah said softly.

"Are you serious?" Madi asked, her eyes wide in horror.

"As sure as I can be, and being me, that is 100 positive." Leah said. Madi looked at her then left in blue fire.

"Where did she go?" Harry asked.

"To the Headmaster." Leah said. Five seconds later Madi returned. She seemed out of breath.

"He's here." Madi said.

"Oh my God." Leah said.

A/N: I know that it is short! (Ducks objects being thrown at author) I just HAD to end it like that! It was really tempting so there it is, sorry that it took so long...life got busy. So please review and I will be Happy!

Shivanna

Illyria

"Rock on" -Shivanna

(Rolls eyes) "Review or she will go crazy." -Illyria


End file.
